


Drinking Games

by Mayloc



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 00:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12852468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayloc/pseuds/Mayloc
Summary: Daryl and Beth thinking about each other. After chap. 4x13





	Drinking Games

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this right after chapter 4x13. I still think they had so much potential that was wasted away, sigh.

**I. Daryl Dixon**

_Never Have I Ever…_

Daryl Dixon never thought he was made to survive a zombie Apocalypse. Hell if he knew that something like that was even possible, but those ugly fairy tales he had been told about as a kid had become true like a real nightmare and there he was, surviving. He had always been a survivor after all. Sometimes, he still dreamed of his father, waking up shivering in sweat. At the end of the day, he had just changed one hell for another.

_Never Have I Ever…_

Daryl Dixon never met a good man in his entire life. Selfish men, crazy men, junkies, thieves, assholes were all around. Before Rick he never had a friend, never trusted anyone. He never had something he could call family or home either. Sure he had Merle for a while but he never felt needed, never felt useful. Before the prison he never found all those things, but there, even in the middle of that crazy world, he was feeling part of something good for the first time in his life. Now he had lost almost everything he had.

Almost.

_Never Have I Ever…_

Daryl Dixon never had been hugged. He knew nothing about the warm touch. At least he couldn`t remember any real, honest hug. The one that the little Greene gave him after Zack's death was his first and he would never forget it. She said she wouldn't cry but she was trembling a little when she put her soft arms around him and her head rested on his chest for a second. He felt awkward and flushed like a damn baby wanting to run away but he couldn't move. He thought there was something wrong going on feeling all that weakness at once just for one touch, but Daryl Dixon never had been hugged twice, and the second one was even worse. He couldn't understand how anybody could want to hug him when he was acting like an actual bastard with all the yelling and the blaming, but there she was again. Holding him stronger that second time with those tiny arms, squeezing her body against his back until he allowed himself to let all the shit go out of his lungs. That second time he didn't want to run.

_Never Have I Ever…_

Daryl Dixon never had been breathless because of a feeling. Women were all the same for him since he was a teenager and Merle decided he was ready for sex with random girls here and there. He didn't know anything about love or being loved. He wasn't even interested.

_Don't you think that's beautiful?_

Damn the girl was beautiful. She smiled at him. She wanted to hold his hand. She thought he was a good person even when he wanted to keep distance with her and acted like a jackass with the whole getting drunk thing. She was weak but she was stronger than him somehow. She listened to him and helped him to burn away his demons. She was giving him hope. That was more than anyone had ever done for Daryl Dixon, who had never asked for anything before. Now he was asking her to sing him a song and, suddenly, her voice made the night a little less dark outside.

_Never Have I Ever…_

Daryl Dixon never felt grateful before, but inside those clean walls with her by his side, the end of the world didn't seem so bad. Maybe she was right. Maybe some kind of happiness was possible, even if it was meant to last only one second, so he just said it.

_Maybe we stick around for a while._

He was tired of running; he was tired of losing people. Maybe it was like she said and Rick or Carol or Michonne or Maggie were still out there alive. Fine, he will go find them if that's what she wanted, because he did want it too. But she had to rest that ankle first and be safe in between and that place was perfect for it. They could make it work with the owners of the house when they came back. And if none of that was possible, they will be alright either way. If they were the last ones standing they will hold out until the world burst into blood.

_We could stay._

She was smiling at him again and she was shining like the damn moon.

_Never Have I Ever…_

Daryl Dixon never had faith before. Now he was praying to a stranger god with his body aching, exhausted to dead. In the middle of that road to nowhere he was praying for her to be alive. He was praying to find her.

_Please_

Words running in his head like a mantra.

_Beth_

* * *

 

**II. Beth Greene**

_Never Have I Ever…_

Beth Greene never thought she could stand the death of those she loved, that she could stand spending the rest of her days living in that soulless world. When she cut her wrist that awful day she did mean it, at least that's what she thought at first, hating herself for a while for not being brave enough to finish the work. All the running, the tears, the fear, the death…There were days when she really wished to be dead, but in the middle of the darkness they found another family and a place to call home that wasn't so bad. Dad always said God had a plan even if they couldn't understand it, so she had decided to stop being afraid and just live the days they had left.

_Never Have I Ever…_

Beth Greene never thought she found herself hugging Daryl Dixon. He was a little scary and distant all the time with everyone except Rick and Carol and they barely had any sort of conversation since she thought he just saw her as a useless child. Still, he had chosen to go there and tell her about Zack's death and she was thankful for that. He seemed hurt as well, so she didn't think about it and she gave him the hug she though he needed. She felt a little silly for a moment, thinking he would reject it but Daryl didn't move. He seemed a bit shocked but not angry. It was surprisingly nice for her and comforting even when it felt kind of akward. Maybe she needed it too. The shadow of his arms touching hers followed her all day.

_Never Have I Ever…_

Beth Greene never thought her world will literally fall apart the day her dad died. She expected him to die calmly, surrounded by those who he loved. She expected to spend the rest of their lives in that prison. No more running. Instead, Beth Greene hadn't time to mourn the death of her father. One second later she was running out of bullets, hiding herself inside the trunk of a car, fearing for her life once again but this time without her family, without Maggie. Almost completely alone.

Almost.

_Never Have I Ever…_

Beth Greene never needed to get drunk and she was kind of afraid of that urgency. She was starting to feel overwhelmed by the loss and the pain and she had heard alcohol helped to forget. She had lost her familiy, she was an adult now and that was what she needed to do just for a moment. She wasn't asking for anything more than a couple of minutes out of that nightmare of death and blood, but Daryl wasn't exactly cooperating. So she broke down and she put her heart out and she yelled at him and the words burst out of her mouth and all the wounds were opened because Beth Greene had never been so angry with anyone before and she was tired of the whole tough heatless guy lie.

_Maybe I could've done something._

Until she realized who guilty he felt for something that wasn't his fault.

_Never Have I Ever…_

Beth Greene never felt the urge of hug someone so badly. His body was already familiar to her, his wide back she could barely embrace it, so she pressed herself against him with her arms as hard as she could, hearing her heart beating fast as his breathing became deeper and he started to cry.

_You already have done everything._

She cried too.

_Never Have I Ever…_

Beth Greene never believed in the devil. She had faith in God and his father and she loved her family. She knew not everyone had been as lucky as she had been in her previous life but no one had described to her how living in hell was. Daryl had one of those lives that keep haunting you forever, but now it was the end of the world and he was fighting against his demons as fiercely as he fought against the walkers day after day. She admired him and she wanted to help him in that battle. As the house was burning down she could feel how his heart grew stronger. Her heart grew stronger too.

_Never Have I Ever…_

Beth Greene didn't remember the last time she slept well. Everyone had lost sleep and calm with all that madness surrounding them, even the children. She used to sing when she couldn't sleep, humming this song or that one inside his head. She didn't want to bother Daryl but when she saw the piano she couldn't help herself. She knew it wasn't a good idea with all that noise and didn't think Daryl approved it, so she was pleased when he asked her to go on. When she turned around after a couple of songs, she found Daryl sleeping in the coffin. It didn't last more than a couple of minutes but it was a real, genuine sleep. She knew how much he needed a moment of truly rest and she felt proud of it.

_What changed your mind?_

Beth Greene never had that tickling feeling before.

_Oh_

So she had changed him. She felt a confusing warm sensation in the middle of her chest and the words fell from her lips for a moment. They could be alone for a while or they could be alone forever. Suddenly, she felt like the last woman on earth looking at Daryl at his companion in life, Daryl Dixon among all others. For some reason, it felt completely right.

_Never Have I Ever…_

Beth Greene never had lost faith. She wasn't walking as fast as she should at the edge of that road and her hurting ankle wasn't the only reason. She was waiting for him to show up among the trees in a moment. Daryl Dixon, last man standing. She knew he could survive a house full of walkers all on his own. He was going to survive and meet her there. She had faith and she was waiting. When she saw the blinding lights of the car she was waiting.


End file.
